


Devilishly Dashing

by thunderswept



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Jongin's dogs, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, Werewolf, banshee - Freeform, draggos etc., incubus, pet groomer au, the Devil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 07:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderswept/pseuds/thunderswept
Summary: Think this:The Office, but in supernatural form and they sell pet-care services instead of paper. And there are very different characters, and not as many. Also it's a lot shorter. And not actually like The Office.





	Devilishly Dashing

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #: L246  
> Pairing: D.O./Kai  
> Monster: Incubus, Cerberus  
> Rating: NC-17 (Smut, anything goes)  
> Warnings: some language?  
> Word Count: 3144+  
> Author's Note: Despite all the time I had, this is just going to be like a chapter of writing. I have more I'll post later. Hopefully, this is still enjoyable and that the prompter is happy enough!!! I will continue the fic outside fest schedules. Thank you mods for doing your best!

“Yikes, clean up on aisle Elm Street. This one dropped a _nightmare_.”

 

“You say that every time we walk Maticus through here.” Kyungsoo stooped down to swiftly clean up the heaping pile of - and it was indeed nightmarish - oversized lizard crap.

 

“It’s a good joke.”

 

“You thought,” Kyungsoo retorted. “By the way, I haven’t mentioned this to you yet, but I’ve been meaning to drop the walking thing and stick to managing grooming.”

 

Baekhyun stumbled in horror. “You wouldn’t abandon me,” he whispered and clung to Kyungsoo’s arm with exaggeration, acting as if he couldn’t support himself after hearing such news. The leash in his hand swung and the lizard on the other end flicked their tongue curiously. Baekhyun whimpered, sounding pitifully desperate, “No, please no I beg of you…”

 

A sound of mild detest came from Kyungsoo’s throat and he shook the siren off. “Cut the dramatics. I only walk with you because you can’t handle picking up after the client’s pets.” He shot Baekhyun a sharp look of warning when the other seemed like he wanted to interrupt.

 

“Yet,” he continued, “I can’t fire you because so many clients can’t get enough of your face.” He sighed while carefully tying up the crap bag. “I thought banshees were supposed to be ugly.”

 

“Hey now, you little rude ass…” Baekhyun scoffed, one hand on his cocked hip. “Aren’t you the sex demon?”

 

“Watch it. Be glad I’m not firing you out of ease. I promise it would be so easy. It’s a wonder how you got your own boss to deal with your annoying self.” Kyungsoo couldn’t even imagine why he subjected himself to such insubordination either.

 

“Well, you don’t need to be so brutally honest,” Baekhyun muttered with a sour face, toeing the lizard’s thick hide to start walking. “Look, I know you love me, and I’m gonna miss you, but fine, I guess I can let you go.”

 

Kyungsoo raised his brow with a snort. “You guess, huh?”

 

“Yes. _But._ ” With a finger raised, Baekhyun stopped the walk and swiveled to face his superior. “You need to partner me up with Minseok.”

 

“What? So he can be your crap collecting slave?” Kyungsoo scoffed. “Ask him yourself.”

 

“But you incubus are so intimidating.”

 

“Oh, so I intimidate you?”

 

Baekhyun guffawed. “You? Intimidating? No way! Big ole’ bug eyes and pudgy cheeks are hardly terrifying.”

 

Upon hearing those words, Kyungsoo reeled back in gross offense, a scowl marring his face. He was itching to lay the banshee off right then and there. “Minseok has round cheeks! Why’s he still intimidating?”

 

“Please,” the siren waved off that detail, “he lost his baby fat ever since he started working on deadlifts and toning those chiseled abdominals. I’d like to offer him to lift _me_. I bet he could do it instantly like I weighed nothing.”

 

“Ah, I see,” Kyungsoo sagely nodded his head, “you want him to be your crap collecting _sex_ slave. Can’t say an incubus would refuse the second bit.”

 

“The irony in your words,” Baekhyun snorted to himself, bending over with a giggle.

 

“Just because I, too, am an incubus, does not mean I have to say yes to your flat ass.”

 

“Well, fuck you too.”

 

They laughed as they neared the pet grooming shop where a couple of clients were leading their fancified pets out of the sliding doors. Kyungsoo ran a rather classy business fitted with a sparkly and seemingly luxurious interior and exterior. There’s nothing like setting up shop in one of the richer districts, attracting some of the more wealthier patrons who had an eye for “high quality”. Although, with expensive pamperings came the obligation to cater to various creatures of all ranges.

 

Maticus himself owned a set of gnarly spikes lining his back which regularly needed to be buffed down-- at no cost of pain to the lizard-- so as to not accidentally impale anyone.

 

Kyungsoo greeted Minseok, their receptionist, while Baekhyun was embarrassingly obvious about the extra sway to his gate and his sultry stare. Shaking his head with a roll of his eyes, Kyungsoo inquired Minseok about where Sehun was.

 

Minseok pointed towards the back where they had their private yard. “He’s over there. We had someone come in today asking about our dog training and Sehun is working on the mutt right now. The poor thing was on the verge of a nervous breakdown.”

 

“Ah, our resident dog whisperer is doing his magic,” Baekhyun lilted, attempting to gain the receptionist’s attention. “Is he working on toughening the dog up?”

 

“Sure,” Minseok answered shortly, not bothering to look up. Baekhyun pouted. “I can take care of Maticus until his owner comes back. You guys go on ahead and talk to Sehun.”

 

Baekhyun handed the leash over, doing his best to subtly smirk at the Incubus with all the sexiness he could manage. Minseok didn’t even spare one glance as he lead the lizard toward the sauna upstairs to soak up some warmth. This absolutely frustrated the banshee. “Why won’t he look at me?” he whined.

 

“You’re nothing to look at,” Kyungsoo replied offhandedly, walking towards the yard.

 

Baekhyun scoffed in offense, “Do you want me to shatter your windows? I will scream.”

 

“Not unless you want to get arrested for vandalism and definitely fired.” That shut the banshee up.

 

The shop had a large yard which probably went against some sort of city limit, or it didn’t matter, but no one has said anything yet so Kyungsoo wasn’t going to worry. It was a 40 by 60 feet enclosure with a netted dome overhead, high enough that a fair sized dragon could be comfortable. Said fair sized dragon could also enter via a larger back-gate at the other end of the yard if they couldn’t come through the front doors.

 

Kyungsoo and Baekhyun entered the outdoor enclosure and were surprised with the presence of an enormous, three-headed dog. A cerberus. A literal demon dog. The more Kyungsoo looked at it, the more it looked like a three-headed poodle. He’s seen demonic looking dobermans and some other popular breeds were the pit bull and bulldog cerberus hybrids, but Kyungsoo has never seen a poodle breed. Why a poodle? It sounded useless in concept. Looked useless, too.

 

“Look at him,” Baekhyun murmured with a low look, “so good with dogs. I’m likin’ that lycan.”

 

“You really have no limits, Byun,” Kyungsoo said with a roll of his eyes. “Disgusting puns and now you’re after the werewolf.”

 

Baekhyun imitated a quiet growl with a grin.

 

“Hey guys,” Sehun called out while waving at the two, clearly ignoring the conversation he couldn’t not have heard, even with the distance. Super hearing, obviously, and Sehun is one of the least oblivious people ever. “Are you looking for me, boss?”

 

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo answered, approaching his employee and the dog--- demon mutt--- something of a supernatural canine origin. Why is this so confusing to get straight? “You free to watch my dragons tonight? I’ve got to head out, it’s been a week since I’ve fed.”

 

Sehun visibly huffed. “I specialize in canines, sir, not reptiles that can singe my hair.” The man unconsciously ran his hand through his black mop of soft, permed hair. Kyungsoo winced at the memory of the one time where all that hair got nearly burned off by his two toy dragons, Mongmul and Hoochu. It’s a good thing werewolves can grow their hair out unnaturally fast.

 

“I swear, I’ve trained them better now,” Kyungsoo attempted to persuade.

 

“If you want, I can help him pet sit,” Baekhyun chirped, eyes positively sparkling at the thought of some alone time with the dog trainer. “Please?”

 

“Nope,” Kyungsoo shook his head, ignoring Baekhyun’s indignant cry of _‘why not’_. “I’m not letting you near my dragons. Anyways, Sehun, I’ll pay you.”

 

Sehun paused in thought, both hands deep in poodle hair where he attempted to give the cerberus mix a decent scratch. “Triple the usual payment and I’ll have it covered, boss.”

 

“Deal,” Kyungsoo agreed easily, satisfied. “So, who’s the proud owner of this… ferocious poodle cerberus?” In truth, the demon dog was as harmless as a nervous rabbit… with three heads. Every few seconds, it would shake from either anxiety or excitement, making it look scared and cold even though the cerberus had a good coat of curly, brown hair. Each of the heads were all focused on different things. One head was giving Kyungsoo a wary look mixed with slight disdain.

 

Sehun whistled to get all three’s attention. “I ask that you not be sarcastic with them,” he frowned at his employer, “they can generally understand you. Mythical creatures and magic and all of that. As for the owner, I can’t disclose that information.” He gave his boss a look of ‘you should know’. “All I can say is that he’s quite the head honcho of where he’s from. You’ll just need to wait for him to get his dog and see.” Kyungsoo took a moment to be impressed by the trainer’s professionality, which seemed to be lacking in a certain other individual…

 

“Unfortunate,” Baekhyun mumbled bitterly, still sour from Kyungsoo’s rejection. “Is he hot?”

 

“Is that all you ever think about?” Kyungsoo gibed, thoroughly aware of the obvious answer.

 

“Yes.”

 

“That was a rhetorical question,” Sehun pointed out.

 

“Thank you,” Kyungsoo said to one of the more favored of all his employees. Baekhyun seemed to turn even more bitter looking at that moment. “I’m glad I hired at least _someone_ of intelligence.”

 

The intercom attached to Sehun’s hip crackled with Minseok’s incoming voice. _‘The poodle’s owner is here. Please bring back the dog… dogs. I don’t know, he insisted it has three personalities.”_

 

Sehun brought the device to his face. “Alright, gotcha.” Pocketing the com, he whistled again and prompted the three-headed demon mutt to follow him back into the building. The canine did so cautiously, skirting around Kyungsoo and Baekhyun before quickly catching up to the trainer. The incubus and banshee glanced at each other, of which the latter shrugged in response and they trailed after the others back inside.

 

“I’m real curious as to who this mysteriously powerful being may be,” Baekhyun murmured with searching eyes.

 

Kyungsoo hummed thoughtfully before saying, “Well, whoever he is, he’s quite attractive.”

 

Standing at the front desk, seeming almighty and imperious, was a man in a blood-red satin, suede suit with a black, silky button up, the collar undone and a few buttons more. The display could be a showcase of a strange mix of an overly extravagant, casual style or smug arrogance depending on the vibes one got. Kyungsoo was definitely feeling the arrogance and, yep, definitely some pretentious nonchalance.

 

Baekhyun whistled high and long; the classic catcall. “Damn, he’s smokin’,” he growled to himself with a crooked grin and that predatory glint in his eye.

 

“Oh, Hell,” Kyungsoo groaned. “I swear, it’s like _you’re_ the sex demon.”

 

“Now _that_ really wouldn’t be so bad,” Baekhyun replied. “Honestly, the Big Man put me with the wrong crowd.”

 

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes so hard, he could almost see the inside of his head. “Remember, not only are you trying not to get fired, but you also don’t want to become damned. Don’t ask me to persuade God not to send you down.”

 

“Oh? But I’ll be damned anyways if I don’t get a piece of that---”

 

“Excuse me,” someone interrupted. That was a new voice and a really hot one at that. The duo turned to find the stranger watching them with amusement. “Why, exactly, would such a pretty, little banshee have any reason to come and visit me?” His somewhat unnervingly, charming smile displayed blinding, pearly whites. It was almost offensive. “How bad have you been, hm?”

 

Confusion settled in as Kyungsoo squinted at the man, not sure what he meant. Did he just assume Baekhyun would go to see him on some shady rendezvous? Oh, Hell. The cocky bastard really had the nerve to prove his arrogance with that question.

 

Eventually, the banshee figured it out, a little ‘ahh’ of enlightenment escaping his mouth. “Well, I’ll be,” he whispered with a coy motion of his head, his words full of interest and a hint of reverence, “it’s the Devil himself.”

 

Next to him, Kyungsoo’s brows shot up.

 

The Devil bowed with a satisfied and crooked, yet charming, smile, an arm sweeping out like a proper show-off. “That would be me. Your one and only, at your service.”

 

This explained how he knew Baekhyun was a banshee without having to ask. It’s not easy to tell a person’s race at first sight if their race didn’t necessarily have defining character traits in their resting form. Unlike centaurs or faeries, those such as vampires, werewolves, and other inconspicuous beings have less easily identifiable trademark visual characteristics. A werewolf doesn’t sprout their fur unless they want to and a vampire won’t flash their fangs willy-nilly.

 

“ _My_ service?” Baekhyun tittered with his fingertips on his lips, his flirt-mode powered on and making his boss cringe involuntarily. Minseok ignored all that was going on and Sehun, well, did the same. The cerberus poodle, however, noticed the scene and looked ready to vomit, and Kyungsoo internally thought ‘me too’. “Why, it would be my pleasure to have you---”

 

“Alright, Byun, no fraternizing with the customers--- ahem, trying to get into their pants--- unless we get company benefits out of it and they promise not to sue us,” Kyungsoo interjected in a rush, a nervous chuckle escaping him. This was Satan. He’d have the banshee’s neck if he screwed up and it all came back to bite Kyungsoo in the ass.

 

“Isn’t that a bit selfish?” The man in blood red arched a brow in question, his smile bordering teasing.

 

“Yeah! Kyungsoo, stop being _selfish_ ,” Baekhyun jabbed along, acting all pouty again before sneakily clinging to the suited man’s arm. It was Baekhyun’s turn to receive the questioning look and Kyungsoo thought he could feel a lawsuit crawling up from the depths of Hell™. The Devil cleared his throat and Baekhyun was smart enough to step away, but not without flashing a smile drenched with intentions.

 

Kyungsoo didn’t know how much more he could take.

 

Being the well-equipped receptionist he was, Minseok stepped up and stated, “Sir, the total of the services will be 120, how would you like to pay?”

 

“Ah, with card, thank you,” the man said, looking relieved. “Please, call me Jongin.”

 

With his smile tight, Kyungsoo stood stock still, his hands clasped behind him as the transaction took place. He caught the banshee’s eye and gave a slow, calculated shake of his head. A look of utter fear crossed the other’s face. The demon boss was sure he felt joy in his heart.

 

Attempting to hide behind the client, Baekhyun stuttered out, unprompted, “U-uh, I just realized I’ve got errands to, uh… run. Yeah, oh man, I’m super busy--- but hey, let’s catch up later hot cakes! Ciao!” With one final caress on the Devil’s shoulder, he was out the door before Kyungsoo could blink. His shoulders relaxed and a more comfortable smile overtook the demon’s face, now with the irritating company out of the way.

 

“I hope you’ve had a great time with us, Jongin,” Kyungsoo stated confidently, rather proud be remembered the name. He’s usually terrible with names. “We hope you will continue your business with us in the future.”

 

“There’s no need to hope, I’ll be sure to return,” Jongin assured while gesturing to where his cerberus poodle was cuddling up to Sehun. “Your trainer is very skillful. Monggu, Janggu, and Jangah are so comfortable around him.” He paused for a moment. “This never happens,” he added. “I’m impressed.”

 

“I’m glad you think so highly of our service,” Kyungsoo said with sincerity and offered his hand to Jongin who took it firmly.

 

“I do quite enjoy… your service,” Jongin reiterated, his eyes shifting up and down.

 

“Sehun, please bring them over,” Kyungsoo beckoned, having already forgotten the inconveniently similar names for the cerberus. What were they? Janggu Monggu and… Manga? He forgot them rather quick. It was better to not screw them up.

 

Traces of shyness were still lingering in the cerberus’s demeanor, but the dog obediently trotted to their master’s side with Sehun’s urging. Jongin looked up to Sehun once the werewolf approached and said, “Thank you for helping them.”

 

“It’s my pleasure,” Sehun returned with a nod. “I am getting paid for it. So, of course.” His tone was so matter-of-fact that Kyungsoo didn’t know if he should laugh or hold it in. For professionality’s sake, he held it.

 

“Well,” Jongin said suddenly--- so sudden and with volume that his cerberus jumped from surprise, “I’ve got things to do and souls to manage. It’s time I go. How about another session tomorrow? Afternoons are the best.”

 

“It’s been scheduled,” Minseok said. “We’ll send a reminder.”

 

“That’s some good service.” Jongin turned to Kyungsoo and shared a suspicious smile. “I’ll… see you next time then.”

 

The manager blinked at the implication of the words and pointed to himself as if to ask _‘who, me?’_ , but the Devil was gone before he knew it, and so was his mutt, like apparitions.

 

“Wow,” Minseok drawled as he slumped onto the counter. “Was that _flirting_ I saw?”

 

Sehun pointed to his nose. “I could smell it.”

 

The receptionist whistled low. “From someone _other_ than The Byun Baekhyun? You don’t see this often, folks.”

 

“Gee,” Kyungsoo commented with the dryest tone, “I didn’t know he had it patented.” He wasn’t even flirting, nor did he realize what happened till his employees pointed it out. Wasn’t Satan naturally coy in that way? Kyungsoo couldn’t do anything about it if he wanted to because, well, has anyone ever told the Devil to not be provocative and devilish?

 

Minseok smirked. “Haven’t you heard? He invented it.”

 

Kyungsoo sighed, “That’s another thing to my list of reasons for firing that banshee.” He took a moment to consider shutting the place down and opening up a new business--- with different staff. Maybe he’d keep Sehun. Minseok, on the other hand, was really testing him.

 

The receptionist jutted out his lips with a little pout, which Kyungsoo hated to see. “Don’t fire the poor baby or else he’ll haunt as all,” he pleaded in a babyish voice. His act broke when he tried to stifle his snickering behind a hand. “But no, seriously, that would be kinda cruel. You’d crush him.”

 

“I’d consider it retribution. But whatever, I guess,” Kyungsoo said reluctantly. “Anyways, I’m tired. Are there any other appointments?”

 

Minseok looked up pensively. He shook his head. “Nah.”

 

“Let’s close up early then. Sehun, you’ll drop by at six?”

 

Huffing through his nose, the trainer grumbled, “Yeah, yeah.”

 

“Lovely,” Kyungsoo quipped. “See you all back here tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> ... to be continued in the next chapter...


End file.
